Before Ada Wong My past, present, and future
by Ada-Assassin
Summary: This is how it all started with Ada Wong. Her past- How and why she became who she is. Present- How it is now. Her future- How it will happen. "I used to not even be an international super spy. I had a different look, personality, and even name. I knew everyone, but then we all forgot about each other, and went our separate ways. This story will explain it all. This is my story."
1. Chapter 1

Before Ada Wong

Author's note: I do not own Resident Evil, nor will I ever own it.

I wasn't always an international super spy. I used to be just a normal being, until I decided to change my life for many reasons. Here is where my story started, the first time I met Chris Redfield. Yes, I knew the BSAA member very well. We had even become best friends, but that was before everything played out. And I deserved for him to forget about me, along with everyone else. I'm not going to dwell on that though, now moving on.

"Hey momma, can I go outside and tan for a little bit?" I questioned, running my hand through my smooth, straight raven locks that trailed down to my chest. I had on a purple string bikini, as I stood by the scarlet door.

"In that? Good GOD! You look like a cow!" Richard commented, as he passed on by.

"I didn't ask you." I sneered, glaring at the blonde haired man.

"Attitude, and yes you can go tan, but only for an hour or so." Momma replied, her Chinese accent strong.

Picking up my off white lawn chair, I chose a comfortable spot to sit, directly in the sunlight. As I placed my sunglasses on I noticed from the corner of my eyes that a boy was walking in my direction.

"Yes?" I straightened my body as he approached. He had short chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a cute little nose.

"Hey, I'm Chris Redfield, your new neighbor."

"Oh that's right, I had forgotten that you had just moved here." Smiling I took his hand in mine, giving it a gentle shake. "I'm Amythist Wong, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine" He stated, making me blush.

"Well I'm tanning Chris, but you're more than welcome to stay and talk. I have another chair inside." I offered.

"Oh no, I'll just sit on the grass." Instantly plopping down beside me, he gave a big grin.

"So Chris, what grade are you going to?" I leaned back, relaxing.

"Seventh grade, they held me back. My dad says it's because I'm so stupid."

Slightly gasping, I was astounded at his answer. "That's rude, I'm sure your dad is wrong. I don't think you're the slightest bit stupid. But we will be in the same grade together."

"Really?!" His eyes lightened up.

"Yeah, maybe we'll even have some classes together."

His grin grew, "I sure hope so. That would be pretty cool."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Quickly I swished around to see that Richard had flung the front door open.

"Amythist put on a shirt! You're going to give that poor boy nightmares!" He yelled out to me from the porch.

Not even a moment later, a large blue shirt landed in my lap. When I heard the door close, I began to place the shirt over my torso.

"Don't put it on, I think you're gorgeous without it." A slight blush crossing my face, Chris took the shirt from me, and sat it on the ground. "You have a great body, show it off." We smiled at each other. About five minutes or so passed by before the door opened again.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I opened my eyes to have a bleach blonde man standing in front of me. "Hey!" I sat up.

"What am I blocking your sun?" He asked a sly smile on his face.

"Quincy, go away!" I growled, annoyed.

"Nah, I don't think I will. In fact, I'll join you." He sat down on the other side of me, placing a hand on my upper thigh.

As a reflex I smacked it away, "Don't touch me." I demanded.

"Make me you little bitch!" He snorted back at me.

"Don't talk to her like that." Chris stood up, and moved to Quincy.

Standing up, Quincy still wore a snide smirk. "Why don't you make me, huh?' Chris stood a few good inches taller than Quincy.

"Say something like that to her again, and I'll show you." He threatened, as Quincy's smirk widened.

"You little slut, what did you do offer your services for him to stick up for you?" Before he could even turn back to Chris, he was on the ground holding his face. Chris just unclenched his fist, crossing his arms. "How dare you!" He rose back up, stumbling a bit. Chris reared back his fist once more, and Quincy busted back inside.

"What a dick." Chris stated, returning to his spot by my side.

"Thank you, I absolutely loathe my step- father's Satan spawn."

He grabbed my hand, "Anytime Amy, I enjoyed punching his ugly face."

Giggling I smiled, "I was honored to be able to watch."

"Amythist! Back inside now!" Momma shouted, and I shot up to my feet.

"843-282-9461" Chris said.

"What?" I wondered in confusion as he stood by me.

"It's my phone number, you can call me anytime. 843-282-9461"

With that I left him with a smile, as I swooped up my chair and went on inside. Rushing to my room, I quickly picked up my notebook and pen. "843-282-9461~ Chris Redfield, my new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Ada Wong

Author's note: I do not own Resident Evil, nor will I ever own it.

Now you know how Chris Redfield and I met, so we're going to fast forward two years. On to the next victim to enter my life, Kevin Ryman.

"I don't even know why I'm here." I kept on repeating through my mind, as I stood in the corner of the party. Raccoon high school decided to welcome all of it's soon to be freshman with a club like party. The strobe lights filled the room with a plethora of blues, greens, reds, blues, and purples. I attempted to fix my extremely tight, mid thigh length, little black dress. Personally, I found happiness in dressing to impress, but I was a very socially awkward girl. Examining the dance floor, my eyes feasted upon everyone dancing together. Some were impressive dancers, while others just made fools of themselves.

"Are you too cool to dance?" A voice barely made it to my ears through the booming music. Turning, a brunette man stood beside me. He was dressed in a cop uniform, so I assumed he was security. Deciding whether to talk or not, I quickly decided to walk off on into the dining area.

"Hey!" He followed behind me. When I could actually hear my heels clicking, I spun around to him.

"I figured it would be better if you could actually understand what I'm saying." I informed him, and he smiled.

"I'm Kevin, Kevin Ryman." He held out his hand. Hesitating on taking it, our eyes met. I almost instantly melted into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Without realizing it, I'd taken his hand and was just holding it.

"I'm Amythist" His hands were so warm and soft, I couldn't bear to loosen my grip. Ignoring all the music and the crowd around us, I gave him my complete attention.

"Uh, Amythist? You can let go now." He smiled, as I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"Sorry, I must've gotten distracted."

"It's okay; I didn't notice myself for a moment."

"Hey do you want to go outside for a little while?" He questioned. Normally, I wouldn't have even talked to the guy, but he did have on a uniform. I know it's stupid of me to just assume he's a cop, but he's got a good aura about him. It doesn't help that he's absolutely gorgeous.

"Sure." I took his arm, and he led us out of the noise. The night was the perfect temperature, with the wind keeping it just right.

"So Kevin, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I know it was a little personal for just meeting him, but he seemed so interesting that I just couldn't help myself.

"Well, I'm twenty two years old, and I work for the Raccoon City police department. I spend most my time at Raccoon high, as part of security." He answered, a grin still plastered to his face. "What about you?"

Delayed, it took a moment for me to reply. "I'm fifteen years old, and I'm a soon to be freshman. I came to this party because I felt like not being at home alone tonight with nothing to do." I stated, a little sad to say my age. He wore a shocked expression on his features.

"There is no way your fifteen." He called me out.

Nodding I said "Well, I am, but I feel twenty six trapped in a fifteen year olds body."

Smiling he commented, "Sweetheart your twenty six playing fifteen, you have the body to match how you feel."

Making me blush, I let a smile form. We began making conversation about ourselves, our family, our likes, our dislikes, and basically everything. I loved just standing there with this man I just met. Time seemed to fly, because before we knew it everyone was exiting the party.

"Wow, it's already midnight." I exclaimed a little surprised.

"I know right, it feels like it's only been five minutes, if even that." Kevin agreed. Within a moment later, we heard honking. Looking around, I spotted Momma in her slick black car, ready to pick me up. Kevin knew I had to leave, but before I walked away he snagged my wrist.

"I know we only met a few hours ago, but I'd really like to see you again." Reaching into his pocket, he handed me a card. "That's my number, please call anytime you want to." Smiling I accepted the little piece of paper, and broke free from his hold.

"I will, I promise." I winked at him, rushing to my car.

"What was that about? Did you get in trouble?" Momma bombarded me with questions, as I tried to buckle up.

"No mom, we were just creating conversation." I reassured her, as we began on our way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Ada Wong

Author's note/Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, nor will I ever own it.

Now we fast forward another year. The next two to enter into my life are probably the most important, not that everyone wasn't special to me. These two are part of the main reasons in my becoming Ada Wong. They are Leon Scott Kennedy and Jill Valentine,

"Amythist wake up." I began to feel my body start to shake back and forth. A tad annoyed from my usual waking up anger, my eyes slowly cracked open. Seeing a blurred masculine figure I knew right away who woke me from my slumber.

"Kevin? What time is it?" I mumbled out groggily.

"Time for school." As soon as the words entered into my hearing and registered in my brain, I shot up. Practically ramming into his rock hard torso, I managed to get to my feet.

"I completely forgot that was today! I swear I thought school started next Monday, not today!" Panicking, I swiftly picked out a pair of high waisted jeans with a purple and black baby doll tee to go with it. Throwing on my low black heels, I snatched my book bag from the corner, which luckily I'd already organized.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed to Kevin after cleaning my teeth. Grabbing a brush, I ran outside to Kevin's white police car. Obviously only a moment behind, Kevin quickly unlocked the doors. It was only a five minute drive to school, but I would never allow myself to even close to late. Hiding the golden brush in my bag, I stepped out onto the concrete. "Amythist!" I heard a familiar voice call for me. Turning around, I was swooped up into the air.

"Chris!" I wrapped my arms around the strong man, as he placed me back onto the ground.

"How was California?" We both had huge grins on our face from our reunion.

"It was okay, would've been better if I hadn't have had to spend the entire year with just Claire and Dad. Mom decided to stay at the house, so her patients wouldn't freak out over having to find a new therapist." He replied, a slight frown taking place on his lips. As I was about to say something, Kevin nudged my arm.

"Oh Chris, I want to introduce you to someone special." I pushed Kevin forward, as Chris shifted his attention to him.

"This is Kevin Ryman, my boyfriend." Kevin pulled me closer to him.

"I'm Chris Redfield." Chris said politely, sticking out a hand.

Kevin smiled and accepted Chris's gesture, "I know, Amy here has told me all about you." Chris and I gave each other a small grin.

"Okay guys, we've got to go." I snatched both of their hands and started lightly jogging toward the school. It was nice to see Chris again, after having to spend last summer, my first year of high school, and this summer without him. I mean we are best friends. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be with him again until lunch, and then afterwards we have physical education together. Surprisingly, the time flew as I gazed at the blue clock placed above the teacher's desk and the bell rang, indicating lunch time. Excitement rose in my body, as I had to pace myself, trying not to run. I wanted to just be with Chris and Kevin so bad I could taste it. Approaching the wide scarlet cafeteria doors, I actually ran into Chris. We jumped on into conversation about our summer, when we found that my table was occupied. A girl with auburn hair and a boy with dirty blonde hair were sitting in two of the five seats available.

"Are you both freshmen?" I asked courteously, while grabbing one of the chrome seats. "Oh, yeah, why?" The male had answered.

"Because this was the table I sat at all last year, and only one other person sat with me." "Well, we share it now." The girl replied snidely, a smirk plastered to her face. The two looked at each other, then back to me.

"Okay, well I'm Amythist and this is Chris." I gestured toward us as I introduced our names.

"I'm Leon and this is Jill." He informed us, as I stared into his bright blue eyes. His hair was just barely past his ears, and parted into bangs that almost covered his right eye. He was absolutely gorgeous; I quickly shook it off and shifted my eyes to Jill. Her hair was only a few inches longer than his and her eyes were a lighter blue version. The whole table was silent, until Kevin arrived.

"Hey babe." He planted a swift kiss on my lips, taking the stool located on the left side of mine.

"Hey, I'm Kevin." He gave a kind smile as he switched his gaze from Jill to Leon.

"Leon and this is Jill." Leon repeated for Kevin, wearing a very unsatisfied expression. After that it just became awkward as we quietly ate our sandwiches and salads. It seemed like forever before the bell rang. And when it did, we all shot to our feet as if someone had set the table on fire.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." I told Jill and Leon, walking back to my math class to get my things. From there the rest of my day went smoothly. Chris and I had a blast in physical education as he showed off his new found addiction to lifting. Kevin drove me home after school, just like he did all last year.

"Bye sweetheart." Kevin kissed me on the cheek, before I stepped out. Blushing, I waved bye, holding my bag to my chest as I watched him drive on off. Not even ten seconds later the school bus drove past Kevin, stopping on the across the street of my house. Interested, I watched, waiting to see who got off. The school bus never drove through here since Chris and I had rides. Slowly, the engine revved back up and the bus took off. Concentrating, shock filled my being as Leon and Jill came into my vision. They were kissing each other, just standing in the yard. After they broke apart, they waved to one another. Leon entered into the baby blue house across the street and Jill walked to the beige house on the right side of it.

"No way." I uttered underneath my breath, coming out of my daze.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Ada Wong

Author's note/Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, nor will I ever own it.

Here is just another little piece to my story.

"Hey Amythist." Gasping, my books went flying out of my grip as I spun around.

"Leon! You really scared me!" I regained my breath, a hand placed to my chest. My heart was racing, as I began to calm myself down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized, as we both bent down. Grabbing my books, I accidentally took his hand. Our eyes met instantly, and I almost lost myself in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh, it's fine." Looking away, I blushed and brushed my long raven hair behind my left ear.

"Here." He handed me the books he'd managed to retrieve, standing back up.

"Where are you headed?" He wondered, a cool expression on his face.

"Kevin is going to drive me to that park down the road, were I'm going to study." I answered him, raising my books back against my chest.

"How about I walk you instead?" He offered, a curious look on his gorgeous features. "Uh, sure, why not." His eyes lit up, and a charming smile formed on his lips.

Walking over to him, a thought struck me, "What about Jill? She's your girlfriend!" I exclaimed, while worry filled my voice. He just let out a little chuckle, and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, am I?" I tilted my head up to his, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Come on." He moved his hands off my shoulders, and one landed on my lower back, helping to lead me out.

"Oh, and Amy?" I turned to him. "You're cute when you blush." He winked, making my blush turn even deeper. Laughing, he walked with me on down to the park. The sun was bright and alive, as I plopped down at an old wooden table. My books made a 'kerdumph' noise as they landed.

"So what are we studying today?" Leon questioned, taking a seat by my left side. I gazed upon his shiny dirty blonde hair, as I formed an answer.

"Algebra, my least favorite subject." Opening my blue text book, I found the place I had marked.

"It's easier than you think." He scooted closer to me, until our arms touched. For the next hour Leon showed me an easy way to understand and do it.

"You're a genius, thank you." I shifted my head to him, after closing my book. It seemed that my statement had caught him off guard.

"Thanks, but it's pretty easy to teach you something you're obviously good at."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that because I'm half Chinese?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry." He stuttered, and I started to giggle.

"I'm playing Leon, it's okay." He released a sigh, and his smile returned.

"You're bad." He told me, "But in a good way." We beamed at each other. And after a moment I couldn't look away. Leon began leaning towards me, and my mind went crazy. "Amythist!" Jumping half out of my seat, I swiftly turned around to see Kevin. Instantly, I snatched up my books and shot to my feet.

"I've got to go." I attempted to walk off.

"Amy, if you want we could study again sometime soon." Leon held my arm, getting my attention.

"I'd like that, a lot." I gave him a sincere smile and went on.

"What the hell Amy!?" Kevin raised his voice, as we trotted off back to his police car. "I'm sorry; Leon wanted to help me study." I sat in the passenger seat, buckling up. "Well, please tell me next time, okay? You had me waiting for about an hour." He cranked the car, and we were off on our way.

"I will, and I'm so sorry." I apologized once more.

"It's okay sweetheart." He placed a hand on my thigh. We pulled up into his driveway, and confusion filled my being.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Your mom told me to watch after you, while she and Richard went away for their anniversary trip. You'll be with me for a week." He informed me, getting out.

"Okay then." I unbuckled, and joined him outside of his vehicle. Once he opened the dark front door to his white house, I threw all of my stuff onto his coffee table.

"Are you hungry Amy?" I listened as he rumbled through the refrigerator.

"No, I'll be up in your room." I stated, waiting for his reply.

"Okay." That was my queue and I jogged on up the red oak staircase. Opening the deep brown wooden door to his room, I instantly began going through his closet for some fresh clothes. I ended up finding a large deep blue shirt and a pair of his black boxers. I threw my old outfit in his metal hamper before climbing up onto the silky gold sheets of his king sized bed. Kevin managed to make it up after a few minutes had passed. I assumed he was hungry.

"Hey babe." He joined me on his bed, giving me a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his lips played with mine. My mind started to drift off until I came across a familiar face.

"Leon." I thought to myself. He was clouding up my mind, as I became distracted. My eyes opened as Kevin pulled away.

"Is everything alright Amy?" His voice and features expressed concern.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired. Today was a long day." I turned onto my right side. Kissing my cheek, Kevin wrapped his arms around me.

"You get some rest baby." He let go of me and opened his door. He turned the light out before closing the door back. Laying still, I closed my eyes and began to dream of Leon.


End file.
